


Bondage

by FantasyABC



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Consent, Crack, Don't take it seriously, F/M, Humor, James and Sirius regret everything, James is shookith, Lily is a dominatrix, Masochist Severus, Sadist lily, Short, Sirius just wants to get out, Weird, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyABC/pseuds/FantasyABC
Summary: People lurk where they shouldn't be lurking. Crackfic
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 16





	Bondage

Tap, tap, tap.

The gentle footsteps of a girl could be heard silently-but soundly through the halls and down the stairs. It was dark, and she walked defencelessly down into what leads to a smaller hall.

Looking at the small figure in front of him, Severus gulped and continued to follow the girl like a Shadow.

The halls were dark, and both figures didn't voice any words as they slowly went down the halls, deeper into their secret place. Both in their own pace, the dark-haired followed the red-haired almost nervously.

There was a strange atmosphere surrounding the two people.

On the outside, the girl could be seen as oblivious to the dark and dangers that surround her, and the shadow that followed her.

She didn't seem to be worried, she neither seemed to be the type that would bath in the deeper and darker side of life as one would say.

Although For the boy-he seemed just the type. Covering half of his face his long greasy hair made him look dark and unapproachable quite opposite of the girl. Whilst the girls bright red hair swayed with every gentle movement the shadow of the boy made everyone back away in either fear or disgust.

As the two people continued to walk on, neither had seen the two people blatantly following them without fear of being noticed.

Of course, how could they when the two people spying were shielded by an invisible artifact?

"Hey isn't that?"

"Lily! And that greasy git." Snarled James as he said the last two words.

James and Sirius were just off on their own little adventure when they saw this scene. James was furious.

"He's stalking her!"

"Come on let's go"

Following the two who entered a room, they'd never knew existed, James and Sirius quietly slipped in.

Severus stood right behind Lily.

"L-lily... I-I" Stuttered Severus.

At that moment James wanted to jump out from the invisible robe and come to Lily's aide as to prevent that greasy git from being in her presence- but an ice cold voice stopped him from his tracks.

"On your knees." The usual pink cheeks and warm smile was no longer there.

To his surprise, the boy dropped to his knees like he was forced to stand all his life until that moment.

"M-ma"

"SHUT UP!" Bellowed lily.

James: !?

It wasn't the sweet voice that he's known all his life (5 years to be exact). It was a cold stern voice, full of power and demand. And unconsciously made him shiver in fear. The icy glare from the red-haired girl made both boys freeze.

Lily began to walk around Severus opening her lovely pale pink lips, no one would expect the next few words to come out her mouth "Ahhhh~ my Severus, my little sweet little submissive Severus..."

Okay, what?

"What to do~ What to do~" The sweet voice of lily sounded in the dark lit room. "I wanted to play neglect for a little while longer but~ It's been quite along time... And it seems you've been getting quite rebellious hmm..."

Wait, really. What.

"P-please, ahh~ master I can't handle it anymore. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please punish this lowly servant.."

Whaaaaaatttt? Both boys were shaking.

slaps*

To both the boy's shock, the beautiful redhead slapped the dark haired boy. To-think the kind witch who would giggle and smile kindly to everyone; whom no one would say a single bad thing about, would be this violent. Looking even more closely the two boys could see that the girl didn't slap the Slytherin with her hands.

What. The. Actual. Bloody. Hell.

The beautiful Lily Evan was holding something akin to a horsewhip, and with a calm and nonchalant attitude could whip someone so harshly yet casually...

Merlins.

This was a dream.

This must be a dream.

James: H-how twisted am I to have a dream about this...

"M-master~" moaned Severus as Lily continued to whip the greasy-haired youth.

"Ufufufu, Sevy~you really enjoy whipping huh? A worm-like you shouldn't be rewarded like this. But since I'm so kind, I'll let you feel this little pleasure."

Sirius was pure shokith.

The constant whipping became more and more violent as the girl crazed reaction got more and more twisted."Oh~Ahahahahaga, yes, yes, yes~ this really can't compare sevy, Hmm..."

Then a thought went past Lily; The mudblood incident.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten."

Severus shivered

"Hanging out with those people..." Hummed Lily "Has certainly affected you..."

"N-no master I-it was..."

slaps*

"Ahhhhhhh!" Severus moaned.

"Ahhh~ yes the marauders...I know you love how they bully you but the day I let them do this to you is the day I die." Glared Lily possessively; Lifting Severus's chin Lily mused to herself. "To think that their little aversive actions against you, would make you blatantly go against me to..."

A wicked smile stretched across the once pure face. Disorienting reality and innocence.

"do you take pleasure in their 'kiddy' games rather than this...?"

bringing out a long rope, indescribable things happened...

After Lily tied Severus up, she brought out a large suitcase. Then she stopped. Slowly she straightened her back.

"I smell..."Lily licked her lips."...a dog"

Sirius who was already in a deep shock peed a little but stopped himself as his fear of being discovered scared himself into a deeper paralytic state.

Sirius: m-mommy... QxQ

James: God, Merlin, Godric, Helga, Captain America, Rowena, Salazer, Black panther, Dumbledore, Voldemort, Lucifer, Spiderman, Wonder Woman, Saitama, Superman, Zeus, Odin, Hera, Ameterasu, Innana, Goku, Aphrodite, Loki, Iron man, Thor, IT, BATMAN! ACTUALLY ANYONE FOR THE LOVE OF ANYTHING. SAVE HIM!

"Just kidding~tehehe"

"The only dog is you Sevy~" sounded her sick perverted laugh and a dull look accessed her surroundings as her hand flickered and a quick slap to Severus' face with the whip followed by many more "punishments" continued on. This quickly made the two poor boys fainter until they actually fainted in horror (much to their own relief).

...

When the two boys finally woke up. Severus and Lily had been long gone.

I-It was a dream right...?

Looking around them it was the same room.

Heart; Slow. Mind; Numb. Legs; Weak. Arms; Heavy. Stomach; clenched. Lungs; No longer able to function. Adolescence; forever ruined.

They could say it was all a twisted fucked up dream. But the room, the corridor leading to the hidden room... A secret room. How they were lead there, and memories both could attest to...

Their stroll down the halls was wordless, no jokes, no Laughs, no sound. As they leaned on each other for support as both their legs were still trembling in fear. No words needed to be issued at this... Understanding. there was only a silence of understanding-they was to keep this to their graves. James no longer had a crush on Lily and of course, they would never bother-much less touch a single hair on Severus' body ever again.


End file.
